Carlisle's Daughter
by Chillium McReadicus
Summary: Ok, this is a fanfic about Carlisle's Daughter if you want to find out more about it then read it!


Chapter 1: Unfocused

A young girl stood in between two towering trees with emerald leaves each painted with a layer of rain, that surrounded a grand looking house like a castle wall. Her clothes were spotted with drops of rain that had fallen through the leaves gaps, her soft honey-coloured hair came to her shoulder blades, her eyes were a pool of gold and topaz and her perfectly straight nose gave her the appearance of a beautiful 15 year old. Her eyes looked thoughtful and her face held the smallest frown, '_Should I stay…Or should I go?_' she thought '_More Loneliness? Or a new beginning?_' the young girl's appearance would've given the impression that she was well-cared for, but that was quite the opposite of her story.

_**Flashback**_

_**January 1663**_

_In a formal-looking house lived a family of three, these were the Cullens. Carlisle Cullen, husband, Father and man of the house was married to Lou-Ella Cullen and the third member was their daughter, Evelyn Cullen. Carlisle was the son of the wealthy Carlisle Sr. a priest who was intent on capturing witches, werewolves and vampires. Tonight was one of the nights the town would go hunting for the creatures they detested so much, and Evelyn wasn't so keen to let her Father go._

"_But Papa what if you don't come back?! Who will look after me and Mumma? And who will keep the monsters away?" the 5 year old blond asked "Don't Worry Evelyn, I'll come home now go to sleep" he reassured her. Evelyn frantically thought for a reason to keep her Papa from going on the hunt "But what if a monster comes and gets me while you're away?!" she asked worriedly "Then that monster is going to regret it once I get hold of him, now you don't need to worry because I'll be home soon now go to sleep Evelyn" he said softly "But Papa what if you don't? You say you will but you can't be sure" she said quietly, looking down at her bed sheets "You're right Evelyn, I can't promise but you know I wouldn't leave you, ever. And you have the locket I gave you don't you?" he asked "Mhmm" "Well then I'll always be with you. Now be a good girl for Mumma and go to sleep, I've checked under your bed and in the cupboards and there are no monsters here so you don't need to worry your pretty little head. Goodnight" Carlisle kissed her forehead "Goodnight Papa. Be Careful" Carlisle left the room, little did he know it would be the last time he ever would walk those floors._

_**Carlisle's Point of View**_

_You had been hunting for God knows how long and you were close on the trail of a vampire, or that's what your Father and the town had suspected. You weren't entirely sure these beings were real, you loved your Father of course but sometimes you thought he was losing his mind in his old age! You had run ahead to try and catch the said vampire and realized you were far ahead of everyone else. Alone. With a vampire close by. But what was there to be afraid of if you weren't even sure they were real? It could just be another human being, running for his life afraid of being killed for suspicion of being something he's not. Or your Father's suspicions could be true and not the mad ramblings of an old man, you preferred the other for obvious reasons. You rounded a corner and saw the 'vampire' a few feet ahead and you stopped dead in your tracks. He ran at you, eyes wide and mouth open, you turned to run but before you could escape, before you could even scream for help you were tackled to the floor and teeth sank into your neck. The pain was excruciating and you were sure your screams could be heard from miles away but you didn't see or hear anyone come for you. You could do nothing but endure the pain and think about how you had assured Evelyn that you would come home and you knew now that you would never see her beautiful face again, look into her crystal blue eyes or kiss her goodnight or how you would tell your wife Lou-Ella just how much you love her, it was all over for you and you prayed some one would protect your two angels not that you wouldn't be there._

_**No-one's Point of View**_

_Morning rose over London town and worry was filling the Cullen house. He hadn't returned from the hunt and Evelyn was so very worried for her Father. Was he coming home? More importantly, was he alive? She prayed to God he was! She had a feeling something was going to happen last night and if he didn't return she would always feel that it was her fault in some way._

"_Grandfather why did you let him go on his own?! Why?!" Evelyn screamed if he didn't come home she didn't know what she would do. "Now I'm sure he'll be fine Evelyn! He might have just gone a long way to catch the vampire" the elderly man lied through his teeth. He had heard the screams of a man. Of his son, his only son. He and the town had searched everywhere but they found no body and they found no blood._

_**Carlisle's Point of View**_

_The worst part of this ordeal was that you weren't dead the damn vampire hadn't killed you but only made you into one of them. You were hidden from human eyes, under a pile of potatoes of all places. You were in so much pain, you could barely move all you could think about was your family, your home and how you would get yourself out of this mess, if you didn't die first._

_**10 years later **_

_**1673**_

**_Evelyn's Point of View_**

_It was 10 years now since your Father's disappearance, you were 15 and you had just really begun to accept the fact that you would never see you Father again. When your Father disappeared your Mother didn't seem as upset as you would have thought she would be, you knew of how your parent's marriage had been arranged, it was your Grandfather's doing, they needed to carry on the family of Cullens . Now your Mother had re-married to another man called Henry. You loathed him. He was stuck-up, arrogant, ugly but rich and you thought that was the only reason your Mother married him_. _You were beginning to think that your Mother only married your Father for his money, even though it was an arranged marriage your Father was allowed to accept or decline the women your Grandfather introduced him to. Henry would try to buy your affection with expensive gifts, things every girl your age would dream of having! He tried hard to play the role of your Father, but you would never ever look at him as a Father figure, no-one would ever replace your Father and you said this out loud often to his face and it was obvious he didn't like it._

_You feet stomped along the cobbled streets in an aggressive manner while these thought plagued your mind, in the dark under the starry sky your footsteps making large splashes in the puddles in the cobbles. You liked the stars, you liked to think that if your Father _was_ dead, he was up there in the sky, free and looking down on you watching over you, a lot like an angel. But you wished more that he was here beside you and that it wasn't Henry sat in his arm chair by the fire or in his seat at the dinner table but, unless a miracle happened, you knew that it would always be Henry there until he died._

_You walked to the rail that overlooked the river and stared up at the heavens, whilst closing your hand around the locket your Father had given you, you had never taken it off since he gave it to you, it was a heart-shaped gold lcoket with a black and white photograph of you and your Father inside. **(**_**a/n: I have no idea if cameras were invented then by the way)**_ A shooting star flashed across the sky, you knew it would do no good but you wished as hard as you could that one day you would see your Father again. You had prayed a number of times, although you weren't very religious, for your Father to return but your prayers had brought nothing, nothing but a vast empty space in your heart where there should have been love from you Father._

_You knew you should be getting back soon, your Mother never approved of you walking around at night in London town, alone. But neither of these were new, you often walked around at night to clear your head have some time by your self away from your Mother who you had grown to dislike more and more. She didn't love you like a Mother and you didn't love her like a daughter should have, you felt more of a burden than family to her. She never really paid any attention to you, it was always the nanny looking after you. You never shared those precious Mother-Daughter moments you had found that arguing and shouting was your only form of contact with her, being kind and loving to each other was very uncommon and slightly weird, to you. She had acted this way towards you tonight, and that was the reason you were out here alone it wasn't the way she had acted that had made you storm out but the reason behind it. She had come upstairs to your bedroom and asked very sweetly how you were and you talked for a while and all the time you were wondering 'Why is she acting like this?' and then the answer to your question gradually dripped out of her mouth. She and Henry were going to have a baby. 'Wonderful' you thought with sarcasm all over it. You couldn't stand living in the same house as one Henry never mind two Henry's! The thought made you want to throw up, who on this Earth would want to give birth to _his _child?! Of course you hadn't reacted to your Mother's little surprise with 'Congratulations', in fact you hadn't said anything you'd just stormed out of the house into the drizzling rain._

_You knew you couldn't stay out here forever, you had had enough time to clear your head but you weren't going straight home you were going to take the long route home. You walked all the way along the river, down the little street with a pie shop with a barber's upstairs _**(a/n: Lol Sweeney Todd)**_you had heard some stories of that place and not to mention screams and your Mother and Henry would complain about the stench coming from the chimney,you hurried past the pub full of singing drunkards and left from there was a long, twisted alley way full of mostly shut down shops and uninhabited houses. Many people of the town said that it was haunted but you had never really believed it, if people could come back as ghosts then why didn't your Father? You walked down the alley with the moonlight as your only source of guidance but that didn't help much as the tall buildings towered over the small alley way, creating pools of shadows. A slow, small set of footsteps on the cobbles made your heart skip a beat, but you realized it could be only a rat a person would've made much more noise than that but to you it sounded too slow to be rat and maybe too heavy but to light to be a person. Maybe the ghosts of this alley, that the town had talked about, were real! Wait, what were you thinking?! You didn't believe in ghosts! You tried to calm your imagination and reassure your self that it was a fat rat, too big to scurry everywhere and you ventured further down hoping the end of the alley was near You were beginning that taking this route was a foolish and stupid idea, anyone could be lurking around the narrow corners of the alley and it would be hard to find your way back up, but still you carried on walking. Then, it felt like your heart stopped, your breath caught in your throat and mouth went dry. There from behind you you heard a quiet but menacing laugh, cackle would've been the more suitable word. You could tell it was a man, and foolishly you stopped and didn't dare to turn around you should have just carried on walking towards the end of the alley but no, trust you to do something as foolish as this! At first you hoped it was imagination trying to scare the life out of you but you realized that this was reality when a cold hand clamped down hard on your shoulder " 'Ello Love, What's a youngen' like you doin' down this dark alley? Ain't it past your bedtime?" said a voice with a strong cockney accent. You were terrified 'Why did I do this?!! Why?!' you heard him inhale and exhale as though taking in your scent but Why? You had to think quick to get out of here to get away from him without getting caught, and your only plan was to run as fast as you could, it wasn't a very wise plan but it was your only hope. Before he could do anything more you threw your fist into his groin and ran, strangely you didn't hear a cry of agony nothing but at least the hand on your shoulder wasn't holding you back. The wind whipped against your face and you ran blindly through the alley and you could see the opening a few feet in front if only you could run faster to get away because it wouldn't be long before he would catch up and then out of nowhere he was there at your side. Your back slammed against the wall of an old house and his hands pinned you there. You couldn't see any way out of this and staring into a face of a stranger was going to be the last thing you saw._

**Ok, I'm sorry but I'm leaving it here at an annoying cliff hanger. Hope you like it so far! Reviews are very welcome!! Chapter 2 will be up soon!!**

**Chillium x  
**


End file.
